She's Artemis
by KwonSangMi
Summary: When words are said, how do you take it back? If it's done too much damage, can things be the way the used to be? These were the questions lingering Ryoma Echizen's mind for almost four years. He needs to find an answer soon lest his life would get turned upside down again, especially now... she's back.
1. Maize Rose

Author's Notes: I've decided that when I started fanfic-making, I would stick to something that is close to reality. But there are really ideas that would never leave you alone until you pen them. This is a product of my self-indulgence. Ryoma and Sakuno with side dishes of certain 'favorite pairs' on the later chapters.

* * *

 **She's Artemis**

Tomoka, exhaled and puffed as she made her way to her part-time job. She decided to have one since she needed money for her studies. Her previous pigtails now in a high ponytail with her brown locks cascading from the top of her head to the upper portion of her back. She liked to keep it as such to be ready for the day's work.

The streets were not as busy as they should be, after all it's the middle of the day and with the scorching summer heat, no dared to step outside the comforts of their homes and air conditioners, save for the few who had to earn a living... people like her.

"Just a little bit more Tomoka... the store's just around the corner..." she encouraged herself hoping it'd make a difference. With the heat directly glaring, not even God's encouragement could lessen the heat. Heck she'd even gladly take one of her Inui- _senpai's_ juice if it means cooling down.

Speaking of her _senpai_ , she wondered what kind of miracle prompted everyone to go to the same college, save for Kawamura who's now running one of the best sushi shops in town.

She stopped for a while under the shade of a Sakura tree and took a close look at her wristwatch. _Still 17 minutes left, I could afford a little rest._

It seemed as if everyone from the old Seigaku Tennis Team were now studying at Tokyo University. Oishi-senpai decided to proceed with his dream of becoming a doctor and is now on his third year for his pre-med course, while Kikumaru-senpai have decided to go for marine biology. Guess, his love for aquatic animals have finally come to the surface.

It was chemical engineering for Inui-senpai. _No surprise there._ Momochan-senpai decided to take up business administration. He seemed to discover that his knack for talking can be used for earning. Kaido-senpai chose a quite surprising career. Who would've thought that the scary guy had a passion for teaching. If she thought about it, his attitude can certainly be used to make students listen. Tomoka giggled at the thought of the poor students.

Fuji-senpai has always been inclined to photography, so it's only natural he make a career out of it. But with his genius mind, he could probably do anything. Tezuka-buchou's studying to become a lawyer. She thinks it's perfect for him. But... he can also do pretty much everything he wants.

Sure, a lot of things has changed but there were still other things that stayed the same.

The first year trio minus Kachiro decided to stick together even in college, although they took different degrees. Horio was still Horio but apparently with seven years more of tennis experience in addition to his two years on freshman junior high.

She, on the other hand, have decided to become a preschool teacher. It's the second semester of the school year and it's also summer break so Tomoka's taking the opportunity to earn more.

What surprised her the most was the fact that the Ryoma Echizen have decided to go to college and even enroll in the same university. Everyone thought he'd immediately jump on all the pro offers from different countries. But apparently, the _brat_ decided to finish his studies first. Yes. He's a brat. He's no longer Ryoma-sama to her. After what he did, he didn't really deserve the title.

Things have also took a romantic turn between her and Horio. The first time she thought deeply about it, she couldn't help but cringe. But she's getting used to it now.

She and her _senpais_ as well as her other friends from way back then have the same treatment towards each other. She could even confidently say they're really close, except of course for Ryoma whom she decided to kept her distance from.

* * *

 _H_ _ow about you? How are you Sakuno?_

She finally reached her destination after several minutes of walking. The heat was something she barely felt as she remembered her best-friend. That's all it took to turn her driven behavior to that of a depressed and wilting soul under the scrutiny of the scorching heat.

"Irashaima-... Oh! It's just you"

A nerve formed in her forehead when she heard that frog- like voice coming from the mouth of the good-for-nothing person she calls boyfriend. There were times she's pretty sure she'd been victimized by black magic and love potions. With all the years of experience Horio has for other things, none of them were delegated to experiencing how to read moods. Shaking her head while sighing, she headed to the lockers to change.

"There seems to be lesser customers today..." Horio muttered as a passing comment. He purposely dropped the subject of teasing his girlfriend, lest this be the last day he takes breath.

Having heard what Horio said, Tomoka emerged from the other room. "Haven't you thought of the fact that maybe they're not coming because you're here? Why are you here anyways, your shift's supposed to be later tonight."

They have been working together at the average- sized convenience store together. But it was one of the weeks when their shifts don't match.

"Oh, that's because everyone's gathering together tonight after a month of not seeing each other. I asked Nanao-san to exchange shifts with me"

Right. Their once-blue-moon gathering is happening later. "Hmmm... It's not like they'll notice you're not there anyways" she commented offhandedly. Nanao Kaede was the other part-timer they have with them.

"Of course they would, I Satoshi Horio-sama, have been with them for the longest time and supporting them with my years of tennis experience" Horio stated proudly.

Every time Horio mentions his infamous line, she couldn't t decide whether to beat him senseless or just laugh. "You're really are a bother. Make sure you thank Nanao-kun though.

The gathering later was something that started way back when the _senpais_ also started college. They were just glad to be part of the team again. It's the one event that everyone gets to see each other, so it's quite understandable that Horio would want to be there.

She's looking forward to seeing everyone later.

* * *

"Hyun Jung~a, I'll leave this here okay? Finish that up and eat, you haven't had lunch yet" a tall handsome man bellowed as he made his way to the office of the newly constructed resto-bar. His Korean heritage, highly evident with his facial features. Tall, lean and handsome, Park Hyun Min carried himself with the same dignity bestowed upon him having been born in such a prestigious family. " _Abeoji_ might think I'm starving you, he'll kill me for sure."

"Don't worry _Oppa_ , I'll protect you when that happens" came the soft reply from the bar counters.

"Why can't you protect me now and make sure it doesn't happen huh?" He loved his sister to death but sometimes, she's too hardworking for her own good.

"I'm almost done. You know we need to have everything ready for the opening later." Their bar was located in the busy _Shibuya_ district. And unlike others, it's Korean-themed from the food, place, service and music. Hyun Min have handled a lot of bar openings before as they have various branches all over the world.

Recently, Hyun Jung have been helping him. With her background in Japan, it would surely be easier. Plus, she needed to be trained with the ins and outs of their 'other' business. She'd be handling it all when the time comes. Hyun Min was pretty sure that with her skill and natural acumen for business, it'll be easier.

He abandoned climbing towards the office and have decided to go down and check on her instead. He noticed the smoking cup beside the tons of papers as she scribbled furiously with delicate fingers. _My sister sure is cute! Hmmm but that seemed to be the fourth cup today._ "Man, cannot live on coffee alone" he muttered as he got closer to her.

"But I cannot live without it" she smiled. Sparkling brown eyes met his gaze. If the red overpowers the brown, he's sure that it'll perfectly match her hair, burning chestnut and very beautiful.

He sighed, he can't just win any argument with her. Come to think of it, neither does any of his brothers. Despite that, having her in the family was a decision he's pretty sure they won't regret.

"Are you almost done? I'm gonna have Joo Hoon prepare a meal. We'll eat together."

He just saw her nod before and gave a small smile before he proceeded to the kitchens

* * *

"You're flight's tomorrow right? Is everything prepared? You usually forget stuff." Hyun Jung commented as she nibbled heavenly meat. She must thank Joo Hoon-Oppa later.

"Tsk. You make it sound like I'm very irresponsible. I can take care of myself. Will you be alright though?" It wasn't her skills that he's worried about. Leaving her precious sister in a different country is very unsettling.

She knows of her brother's worries. Hyun Jung smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

They continued eating in peaceful bliss when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and then looked at her brother. "Excuse me for a while _Oppa_."

Several seconds later, she came back with a look that's a mix of sadness and frustration. "What happened?"

"Apparently, the band that we hired for tonight's event can't come."

"What?!" he exclaimed almost spilling his drink.

"Their vocalist is down with the flu." This is bad, with only two and a half hours left to the grand opening, they can't find a band who could perform Korean songs. And if they do, they aren't sure if the services can still be good enough. They can't mess up the opening.

 _Why... Why now of all days?_

"Then, why don't you perform?"

"Eh! _Oppa_ , this is hardly the time to be making jokes!"

"Who said I'm joking? You can just contact the other band members and be a fill in vocalist for them. You don't need to worry since we invited a DJ as well. That's how we work around the time gaps" her brother stated matter-of-factly.

"Bu- but..." She saw reason In her brother's words. But her? Singing?

"You've perform for the family a lot of times. And all of them would agree that you have a great voice."

"O-Oppa! That's because it's the family." _Hmmm so cute when she's flustered._

"You don't want this to be a failure now, do you?"

When put that way, she can't really refuse, can she? She sighed, "Fine".

From where he sat, he stood up and walks towards the office, stopping to pat his sister's head. "Well then, call the band. You need to practice and choose songs after all."

* * *

A certain red-head can't seem to sit still. With eyes shining he commented, "Waaaaaaah, I've never been to such a different place before! Everything's so lively!

Oishi felt the need to pacify the over-eager boy. "Eiji, don't jump around too much. You're attracting too much attention."

"Let him be Oishi, We weren't able to see each other for a long time after all, and this place isn't bad." Fuji smiled from the drink he ordered.

Momo sweat dropped at that. "Fuji-senpai, I think you rally like it here because they're serving spicy drinks."

"Hmmm, that too…"

"But there sure is a lot of people tonight" Katsuo piped in.

"Well that's because it's the grand opening and the place is quite unusual. I have learned that this is Korean-owned and is one of the most successful bars in Korea. It's also strategically placed where professionals and university students can frequent it."

Inui's information gathering skills sure has no bounds. Scary.

Looking around, was an impressive place for people who desire to unwind. They're currently located in one of the elevated circular group booths far back. It was decided that way since they're going to occupy space. With its circular design every group is given privacy while keeping the front area open to view the entertainment.

Smaller tables are also scattered up front. But there was surely space for dancing and the elevated area up front was for the band and the DJ. On the upper floor, several function rooms were also available on the right side. The entrance is located on the left where tables and chairs were placed as well. The space overlooks the lower grounds. Muted lighting and warm light tones prevail in most corners and sides contrasting the darkness and giving you a comfortable feel. But the center is quite intense with its lighting effects, perfect for dancing or performing.

"Are we still missing some people? I want to order food already" Eiji whined as they have been doing nothing but order drinks.

Eiji's food hysteria and Horio and Tomoka's bickering was cut off by a male voice.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. We at **Crimson Lei** are delighted to have you this evening. To show our appreciation for your support and presence, I encourage you in behalf of the staff to partake in the service and the fun that we offer." He raised his champagne flute in a gesture of a toast. "Here's to hoping we see you here every night. Enjoy!"

Everyone clapped and was amazed by the strong charisma shown by the man. He left such an impression that even without introducing himself, anyone can easily conclude he's the owner.

Several minutes after, everything went back to its usual chatter. Food and drinks we're being ordered. Laughs and talks are heard everywhere.

It seemed to mellow down when the first notes of a song were played by the piano. Several eyes were directed to the stage. Then a spotlight illuminated the stage.

" _Sumeol kuggae sseobayeo,_

 _Dangssine gaseum yeon jeogi jeorigue_

 _Jugeumeun appaeol ttaekaji…"_

Tomoka stopped strangling Horio because of two things. One- Echizen Ryoma was staring dumbfounded at something that he even dropped his spoon. And two, she heard a voice she was sure she recognizes. Slowly, she turned her gaze to the stage only to stop frozen.

"Echizen!" Momo hollered. Somehow his _kouhai_ seemed to be in a daze. "Oi Echizen! What's the matter with you?" Everyone save for Tomoka is looking at the tennis prodigy now.

And as if it was the only way to answer them, he whispered the only thing that came to mind.

"Ry- Ryuzaki..."

* * *

 **A/N:** (Cue dramatic music) Dun Dun Dun Dun! I'm really not good with cliffhangers but I've tried my best. Also, I know that some people don't favor RyoSaku so much but I love them, so shoo! And as I've said, this is my self-indulging fanfic. Try spotting the various Korean tidbits I've inserted. That's that for the first chapter. Reviews anyone? And do feel free to comment and suggest since I'm not sure how to go about this yet.

**Bows


	2. Ashen Chrysanthemum

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, this took really long but... **Teehee!

* * *

 _ **Ashen Chrysanthemum**_

The soft creak of the bathroom door opening, brought Fuji back from his reverie. He was currently taking his time with the tub. A soft smile ghosted his lips as the figure coming in became clearer.

"Syusuke..." a full baritone yet sexy-as-sin voice can be heard with the accompanying footsteps on the cold tiled floor. Fuji leaned towards to where the voice is coming from.

"Hmm?"

Their bathroom is not exactly so small. They both liked it that way. Fuji particularly liked the giant tub where two people can easily frolic around. "You've been there for 20 minutes already, I don't want you getting sick."

"But it's relaxing." He loved being a child sometimes, especially when he knows he gets what he wants. Closing his eyes again, he laid his body back to the to the tub. "Join me?"

Fuji heard a soft sigh and felt gentle hand caressed the side the side of his cheek. He leaned into the hand and opened his eyes at the same time. "You didn't tell me you were-"

"Well I am so make room for me, will you?"

"Of course" Fuji answered with a salacious smile. He moved forward to make space for him. He felt him get into the tub and then Fuji was pulled against warm chest. His legs caged between the stretched legs of the other. They both sat in comfortable silence.

"Ahh... Should've invited you earlier if you were this comfortable of a backrest instead of the cold tub, Kunimitsu."

Fuji felt a small smile in his shoulder when Tezuka kissed him there. "Something's bothering you." Very Tezuka. Of course he knows if there's something wrong and vice versa. It's as if they were connected by something intangible yet real in mind and in body.

The brunette sighed. "I didn't expect we were in for a big surprise last night. And I worry for Echizen. He isn't himself during practice."

"I know."

"Is that why you're lenient towards him ealier?" Tezuka already knows where this line of questioning is headed.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"Wasn't."

"We're. And don't you dare deny it. My leg muscles are screaming at me waging war from all the laps while your beloved kouhai gets the 100 racket swing routine" Fuji pouted.

Tezuka made a move to massage Fuji's leg muscles which were now bent in front of the chest smaller man as he hunched over it protectively. "You were getting friendly with that sophomore architect earlier."

He stared incredulously at Tezuka as much as his neck would allow him to. "So that's what the laps were about? You were jealous?! What's wrong with a senpai helping a kouhai."

"Nothing."

"You know not all of us are blessed with god-like tennis talent and sense, intelligence, good looks. He needs guid-"

"HE would be assigned a new trainer tomorrow because YOU'RE mine. " Fuji blinked twice before he sighed. There's no point in arguing. God, this man can be so infuriating but he still looks so damn hot, so he can let it slide... for now.

"Still, you never cease to amaze with that gift of sarcasm you have. Makes me want to believe you're complimenting me."

Fuji smirked a little at that. "Well, I do try to keep up."

He felt the taller man, plant a kiss on his nape before resting his chin on his shoulder. In the span of a minute, he saw things Tezuka never allowed the world to see. Jealous Tezuka. Possessive Tezuka. Playful Tezuka. All gorgeous and all his.

"But will Echizen be fine? He seemed really out of sorts." Of course, they both know what the matter is. Fuji had a theory. But he wanted to know what his lover actually thinks about his kouhai's predicament. "He's too affected, don't you think?"

After a few seconds, Tezuka answered, "Because his mind hadn't revolve on just tennis alone like what he led himself to believe."

"We should talk to Ryuuzaki-chan tomorrow."

"Hn." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's slender figure.

"I'm still mad at you." Tezuka knew Fuji would never let go of their previous topic that easily. In the sulking position Fuji's in, Tezuka would easily admit how adorable The brunette is that he can't help but feel a bubble of a chuckle coming.

Apparently, Fuji felt it. _Uh oh._ "I'm impressed by your audacity to laugh and here I am trying my darnest to stay mad at you" he said with raised eyebrows.

Fuji swiveled between his legs to face him while gently placing his arms on both his shoulders. "You do know what happens when I'm mad right?"

* * *

Retracing back her steps from last night, Tomoka fell into deep thought. She wasn't just hallucinating right? That was really Sakuno everyone saw last night. Heck, even Ryoma was stupefied speechless as if that Rikkai-taichou from before got him under his technique...again.

"Ne Tomoka, you're face is getting weird again."

Her eyebrow raised at that. Right. She's with her idiot boyfriend.

"What weird face? And more importantly, why aren't you even concerned about all this?"

Horio scratched his head. "Well, if it really was Sakuno, I'm sure she would've had a reason why she didn't seek us out. The Sakuno I know would rather spend her time worrying for others than letting others worry about her."

Tomoka stopped walking at that.

"W-why... Did I said something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that you actually said something that made sense is all."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"As expected, you really are a once-in-a-blue-moon genius and a forever idiot."

"Hey you two."

Both of them immediately stopped their when they heard the familiar voice. "Fuji-senpai! Tezuka-buchou!"

Fuji put on his trademark smile. "I guess we were both thinking the same thing ne, Tomoka-chan?"

"Well, we can't just let it be right? She was- _is_ my bestfriend."

"Hmm. And apparently we aren't the only ones thinking the same thing."

Tomoka glanced at Fuji then to Tezuka and back to the brunette. "What do you mean Fuji-senpai?"

"Nothing" he smiled. "Shall we go in?"

* * *

Seeing the place at broad daylight allowed them to see just how Korean-inspired everything is, completely different than when it turns into a party zone at night.

Despite the unfamiliar ambiance it gives off, there is still that welcoming feel.

"May I help you?" A young man, probably same age as Tomoka and Horio came out from one of the hidden doors, covered in apron and a cloth covering around his head while holding a mop.

 _What is with this place and gorgeous guys?_ Tomoka thought. For a middle-aged man, the chef's visuals were on point last night. Then there was the owner who gave the speech and now this young man. And they speak flawless Japanese too.

"Yes. The head chef actually told us to come by today. We wanted to see ...Hyun Jung?" The name from Fuji's lips sounded different despite the all too familiar face of the girl owning it.

The young man's expression suddenly became guarded. "Do you have an appointment?"

 _Whoa._ Not welcoming at all.

"Young Bi~ya..." a voice called out from the back. "Who're you talk- Oh, it's you guys."

"Hyung, you invited them here?"

"Well, they wanted to greet Hyun Jung... said her singing was great last night" the chef answered with a cheeky grin.

"You know we don't easily let strangers in, what were you thinking."

"Well, this is for her own good. So quit your mother-hen act."

"I'm her bodyguard."

"More like bossy guard. And I'm your brother. And I rank way higher than you so pipe it."

The group didn't know what they were talking about but it seemed like they were arguing. Joo Hoon then turned to them. "She's this way."

* * *

 _Knock knock._

"Hyun Jung~a...your eleven's here."

They heard a muffled voice from what seemed like the office. Opening the door, Joo Hoon motioned for them to go in.

There she was. The girl with the same face. Now the they're closer and can see her better, there was no mistaking it anymore. This is Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Her head was bowed and is scribbling furiously on several documents. So she wasn't just a singer. The name plate reads manager after all.

"Wel-" the ready smile seemed to have frozen on her face. Sakuno cleared her throat. "Welcome to Crimson Lei, may I be of assistance?" she kept her smile. But it wasn't anything like her smiles before. This one didn't reach her eyes. It screams 'just pure business'.

"Hyun Jung~a, shall I go get some tea?"

"No need" she said as she stood up, went to the front part of the table and leaned backwards in a semi-sitting position. "They won't be staying long."

Although shocked, the chef made a gesture of a small bow and exited the office. "Have a seat."

Only the face bears the resemblance to the girl who once was a part of their group. Everything about her is different, even the air around her is no longer the same. Gone was the meek, docile yet gentle and warm Sakuno.

This woman is so grown up, mature and confident. Everything else Ryuuzaki Sakuno wasn't.

"I take you didn't come here to just praise my singing last night?" And they didn't expect her to be do straightforward. Last night, they weren't so sure since she sang with such tenderness.

Horio gathered his courage on what he felt like the best opening statement. "We-well, you kinda resemble someone we know, so-"

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno" she cut him off. "I know, but the girl you're looking for is long gone" Hyun Jung said with a strange tone of finality.

"And there's no chance of her coming back." At this, Tomoka couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. Who was this girl and why can she say such mean words?

"You know her right? Because you are her!" Horio placed a hand in his girlfriend's shoulder to prevent her from standing up.

"Osakada-san, I-"

"Tomoka-chan! I was always Tomoka-chan to Sakuno."

Hyun Jung's eyes widened a fraction at this. There it was, the fiery Osakada Tomoka, one of the many people she longed to see. Not that she would admit it though. Exhaling, she then continued, "Yes... Yes you were." The corner of hear lips tugged up in a bitter smile. "And you're right. I am her... Or I was."

All eyes focused on her again as she stared at Tomoka to prove her point. There's no use in hiding when the truth is right there. It's not like she could remove her face. She's got nothing to hide. But she is adamant in making them understand that she's not Sakuno anymore.

"The person you knew... She doesn't exist anymore."

"Pushing you to telling us might be too much, but I think we deserve at least that Sakuno." That authoritative voice. Always seeking to right that's everything wrong in the world.

He and his team have always been the pride and joy of her grandmother."You're right, Tezuka...senpai" she smiled that warmth-less smile again. "I'm never obligated to tell anything. But then again, why not?"

Hyun Jung sighed for what might possibly be the nth time ever since they entered. It would tell anyone who notices that it's not a topic she's comfortable of broaching.

Fuji, sensing her discomfort, tried to dissuade her. "You don't really have to Ryuuzaki-chan."

"It's fine. It's not like something that I've intended to the story to the grave."

"Once upon a time..." she started in a sort of condescending tone, then she cleared her throat. "There was this girl. She was...broken hearted you see. So she did what every coward and spineless creature would do-she ran away."

Forget, physical pain. She'd had loads of that, but nothing can compare to first heartbreaks. _Ever._ Why didn't they teach that in school?

Hyun Jung moved towards the side tables where expensive liquor was placed. "Brandy? Anyone?"

Everyone else declined politely. This was surely something they were not prepared of seeing. But then if she's the manager of a bar cum restaurant, she must be used to this.

Taking her half-filled glass, she proceeded towards the glass panel overlooking the bar. The one way wall is surely convenient for monitoring things.

"Unfortunately, she ran away to the worst place."

Her back was towards them, so they couldn't see the slightly pained expression she's trying to suppress.

"Her mother and father were currently based in Korea for work. Her mother was half Korean, you see. So it's expected that there would be family there."

But what she expected as a family turned out to be a cold house. Parents were barely home nor were there anyone concerned enough to ask how she is. It felt like it was only a matter of time before everything completely falls apart.

"True to that prediction, they did ended up shoving divorce papers and settlement documents on each other's throats seven months later. Mother got custody of the daughter, father got dibs on the house."

"She said most her businesses takes her to different parts of Korea, so the girl was left in the care of her Aunt and step-Uncle. And take care of her, they did!" The grip on her glass tightened and her knuckles turned white.

"Oh they really did...until... Until the financial compensation for her stopped." She turned around, walked towards the adjacent seat of her guests and sat.

"Apparently, the mother found a new husband-to-be and a plus one baggage in the persona of a little kid- the new husband's kid from the previous marriage of the same shitty ending as hers."

"Learning this, the once gentle step-uncle turned violent and malicious. And the wife turned a blind eye at everything." At this confession, everyone's eyes widened. "Yes, she was molested. It can even be counted as rape, but not to that extent."

They didn't know whether to be relieved. And Hyun Jung just sipped her brandy some more. Placing the glass in front of her, she continued her story.

"The uncle was neck-deep in shit loads of loans and debts from very bad people. As a way to repay and appease them, she was sold to a brothel managed by said group. _She's been touched but the front's still a virgin,_ he says."

Fuji grasped Tezuka's hand at this and the other squeezed it gently in an attempt to provide and at the same time seek comfort. Tomoka covered her mouth as tears freely flowed. And Horio was just plain frozen.

She can't bear to look at them at all so she concentrated her eyes on the ice inside her glass.

"Life was hell. Heck, even he'll seemed a lot kinder that time. Well, what would you expect from a place that sells skin and body for profit." Another bitter smile.

"Then one day, salvation came in the form of a half-dead Onii-san. The girl treated his wounds and nursed him back to health behind the backs and under the noses of the devils. Turned out, he was the second son to a prestigious group. One of the strongest and most stable in Korea, in fact."

She never did expect the guy to turn out as a very important person. But it did seem that she used up her entire lifetime of luck being saved from the shit hole like that.

"The head of the family decided to show his gratitude by adopting the girl. There were instances when she thought she won't survive and yet, here she is... now."

"So... questions?" Everyone exhaled. It seemed that all of them were holding their breaths the entire time.

"Sa-sa-kuno..." Tomoka managed to cry out in between her hiccups of tears. Hyun Jung felt a hand touched her already cold heart. She blinked the tidbits of tears forming its way.

"But what if you came back Ryuuzaki! Coach would've accepted you! She would've take cared of you just like before and it would seem as if you never left!" It was Horio. "Then yo-you w-wouldn't have..." Horio couldn't seem to complete his statement.

"I hope you understand" she started. "I'm not Park Hyun Jung because I'm jaded or cold. I stand by this name with confidence because I owe them my second chance at life."

"And you're telling this to us, why?"

That bitter smile again. "You're not exactly strangers... I'm not angry or indifferent, just...just broken."

"I know I told you this isn't exactly a secret, but I would like for you to keep silent about this from outsiders."

"Of course, you can count on us."

"But if anyone from the previous team asks, you're free to tells them however you want." Incredulous stares followed her as she stood up. "What? I don't really have the time to regale every single one of you with my stories every single time you come. I'm quite busy you know" she said as she tapped the folders on the corner of her oak table.

"Oh and this..." Hyun Jung scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to Fuji.

"Ryuuzaki-chan...this..." Hyun Jung have given up making them change how they call her. To them, she would always be Ryuuzaki Sakuno, but at least they understood now.

"Yes?"

"This is..a memorial park."

"I thought you might want to pay my grandmother a visit."

 _Sakuno, it's good seeing you again._

"Everyone's from Seigaku is at Tokyo U." Tomoka started. She chose to stay behind because she refuses to let Sakuno cut her ties with everyone. She was certain that was what the brunette was trying to do when she spilled everything.

"I heard."

"Horio and me are in a relationship now." A little part of Hyun Jung had to smile at that. She is genuinely happy for the girl.

"Is that so? Good for you." Hyun Jung continued, reviewing the documents. Tomoka moved towards the chair that is near her table.

"How 'bout you?"

"Don't get me wrong. The reason I willingly volunteered my entire life story is for you to leave me alone and so that we can move on with our lives" came the deadpanned reply.

"I know, the old you's never coming back. But, who cares?" Hyun Jung raised her head to meet Tomoka's eyes at that. Her friend was a spitfire, but silent Tomoka means dead-serious Tomoka.

"I believed you would come back and you did. That's all that matters. Sure it took a longer time than expected but still... Whether you're Sakuno or Hyun Jung, I'm still your best friend" Tomoka stated with finality.

Hyun Jung could only sigh.

"Or is it that I'm no longer fitting to become your best friend." Sakuno was living in such grandeur lifestyle now, she can't help but be intimidated.

"It isn't like that" Hyun Jung let out a frustrated huff. "You see Tomoka, it's me who doesn't deserve this warmth, this gentleness..this welcome. I was the one who abandoned everyone and left everyone to worry especially Obaa-chan. I don't deserve your friendship at all."

"What nonsense are you spouting about? What kind of bestfriend do you take me for? I'm not that shallow you know." Hyun Jung had the strong urge to suddenly sweat drop.

"Like I said, who cares?! Now go fetch me that really expensive brandy and spill. We have a lot of catching up to do."

That night, she figured out that she a might have escaped the clutches of death. But things are totally different when it's the clutches of Tomoka. She is yet to develop the best strategy to resist the schemes of her bestfriend. But surprisingly, she felt a warmth in the small of her heart when she was so sure she wouldn't feel anymore.

Somehow it seemed as if she was healing.

* * *

Ryoma's eyes strayed away from the window where they were usually glued as the professors drone on about the anatomy of the human brain and cognitive theories essential for business survival. Instead, his eyes were looking straight ahead, at the center of the room, where one lone student stood- transfer student to be exact.

The girl made a small bow. "I'm from Korea. My name is Hyun Jung Park. Looking forward to working with you" she introduced in fluent Japanese.

"Let's see...Oh vacant seat in front of Echizen Ryoma, who coincidentally, is also your partner. Everyone else partnered up, he's the only one left."

"Anou Sensei...I'm quite confused with the partner thing." Her? Partnered with him?

"Oh, it's a requirement for my subject and for your projects." The teacher chipped happily... _too happily_.

"Projects? So..." she didn't even want to think about it.

"Hai, you'll be working together for the remainder of the term."

Curse Shoujo manga fan gay teachers in frilly violet long tops and equally violet tights!

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I just made a TEFU scene. And yes, I won't apologize for it! Rejoice TEFU Fandom. But let's be clear, this is a RyoSaku fic.

Reviews?


	3. Scarlet Alstroemeria

**To D (guest): Thanks that you have faith in this story more than it's own author and yes, I hope to be consistent with the Korean aspect of this fanfic. RyoSaku FTW.**

 **Changed the rating for certain reasons.**

* * *

 _ **Scarlet Alstroemeria**_

Ryoma was walking the now familiar streets towards the livelier part of Shibuya. From a distance he can already spot it- Crimson Lei.

Coming here, he was so sure about the who. What he wasn't sure about was the why.

Sure they have known each other, played several games together and discovered time and time again how the girl sucked at tennis. She was the only one of the opposite species he allowed himself to be comfortable with aside from Nanako-neesan and his mother.

Her bestfriend, on the other hand, practically pushed her way towards their little bubble of comfort and friendship. For him, Sakuno was the only girl tolerable enough.

If only her hair was not too long and her hips, not too wobbly.

But now that he's seen her in shorter hair, he concluded that no one would ever looked as cute as her no matter how long their hair were. He kinda missed it.

 _She was so cute in those Seigaku cheerleader uniforms too..._ Wait what? Now where did that come from?

He's been having these thoughts. Even in the past. But things were worst now. After years of not seeing that familiar chestnut hair and equally colored eyes, thoughts of her, her face, his worry and concern for her, came to the forefront and would just not leave him alone.

 _Why did she left?_ The question haunted him for almost four years. There was this lingering idea of the perfect answer to that question but he refused to entertain it. He refuse to accept that he might have something to do with it.

The thought of causing her pain, doesn't sit that well with him. In fact, he would go as far as describing the 'feeling' painful for him.

* * *

 _ **Last night...**_

Ryoma can hear the faint hustle and bustle. If he's not mistaken, someone might be calling his name. But he couldn't care less. His attention was drawn and monopolized by the sweet singing voice and the girl who owns it.

Despite not being able to understand a word she's singing, the song called out to him.

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki..."

Momoshiro was being ignored by his kouhai. If he didn't look at him and saw his face, he would easily conclude that he was deliberately being ignored again. "Oi Echi-" he stopped midway since his eyes traveled the same path as his kouhai.

"Holy Mother of ****!"

Oishi spat his drink and Kaidou almost choked in surprise.

"Momo! Nani? Nani?" Eiji excitedly asked bouncing up and down.

Slowly, Momoshiro lifted a finger and pointed at someone on the stage. That's when Eiji's jaw dropped. Pretty much everyone's jaws dropped save for Tezuka trying to keep his normal stoic face and Fuji's slowly forming smile that doesn't hide the imminent worried face.

Horio unknowingly broke the silence. "My eyes are not playing tricks on me right? Everyone's seeing want I'm seeing, right?"

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Horio clutched his now aching head.

"Nothing, just making sure we're all awake" answered Tomoka.

Everyone's focus is now on the stage where Ryuuzaki Sakuno stood singing what seems to be a Korean ballad and accompanied by soft piano melodies.

They have not seen her in almost four years. They were also no longer in contact with their dear coach. For some reasons, the mails stopped. And so did the phone calls. Everyone became busy with their studies so they weren't able to check.

 _Seumeul do betteobwayo,  
_ _Dangssinue ana nameun ge eoptago  
_ _Neukkyeojil ttaekkaji..._

Focused by the spotlight, she stood there on her faded tattered jeans, maroon thin-strapped sheer loose top and black stiletto heels. Her hair was in a loose bun with several tendrils framing her face. The room went still as everyone focused on her singing.

Tomoka can feel the tears coming but she did her best to keep them at bay. She could see in the corner of her eyes that Ryoma was slowly standing up.

Sakuno's hair was down and evidently shorter, just a good several inches past her shoulders. Her eyes was still the way he remembered them. But there was a silent sadness in them as she continued singing.

There she was. The girl who suddenly disappeared on them without any word at all. The girl he couldn't forget try as he might. And she's grown beautiful... too beautiful.

"-me, excuse me?"

Ryoma turned to his right and saw a man in chef's garb sans the hat. He also saw Momoshiro motioning for him to sit down. _Wait! When did I stood up?_

The man bowed to them. "Welcome to Crimson Lei, my name is Joo Hoon Han, head chef and assistant manager. Is everything to your liking?"

Japanese! And fluent at that.

The guy seemed to caught up what everyone was thinking. "I stayed in Japan for a certain duration. And my mom's Japanese."

Tezuka seemed to recover from the initial surprises of the evening. "Yes. Everything's great. The food is superb."

"That's good to know. Should you have anything you need, please don't hesitate to motion for the staff."

"Actually... There's something we do want to ask."

"The girl who's singing has a really beautiful voice..." Fuji continued. "We'd like to know who she is, if that's possible." Ryoma's eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh! That's Hyun Jung. She's surely be glad to know you appreciate her singing. That kid, I often tell her to be more confident."

Hyun Jung, not Sakuno.

Fuji is not one to give up so easily. "Do you think it's possible for us to meet her? We would like to say it to her personally."

The chef's face showed a hint of surprise. "That'd be great. Unfortunately, you can't tonight. You see, we're really busy. And she said she'd want to see her brother off. He's returning to Korea tonight."

Ryoma is still reeling with information. Now she has a brother?

"Oh, that's unfortunate" Eiji muttered.

"But... If you come by tomorrow, I'm sure you'd be able to meet her. Say, 11 in the morning?"

"Hai. That would perfect. Thank you." Fuji stood up to make a bow. Everyone else followed suit.

* * *

He's now one corner to reaching the establishment when he saw four familiar figures in the distance. One brunette, a head shorter than the tallest figured in the group, his friend with years of tennis experience he'd lost count of, and Ryuuzaki Sakuno's bestfriend.

He stopped in his tracks and made a move to hide at the nearest vending machine, although he was sure that his Fuji-senpai was able to spot him.

Di he not want them to know he was coming? Why was he hiding and embarrassed as hell? He should've known that they would be coming as well. They were the ones most concern about her.

 _That's right! I'm just concerned._ Ryoma hasn't seen her in a long time. Nevertheless, he needs to postpone his visit for later. The _noisy_ woman would not like seeing him there.

* * *

Practice was suspended that morning for tennis club members. According to their captain, he would have a serious meeting with the regulars, namely people of the old Seigaku team.

The captain let his lover take over the meeting which was done in the club room. They have long known that something was going on between the two. Same goes for the Golden Pair.

Fuji cleared his throat. "So yesterday, we went back to Crimson Lei..." Fuji pointedly look at Ryoma before continuing "And yes, we've met with Hyun Ju-Sakuno"

"So it really was Sakuno, Fujiko~nya?"

"Yes. And she told us a great deal." Fuji continued to narrating everything that he's been told yesterday. He would clench his fist on certain parts. Ryoma found himself doing the same. The innocent Ryuuzaki- defiled by pigs. He could never forgive them.

His trail of dangerous and murderous thoughts about tennis rackets, solid  
tennis balls and several Korean species in suits were halted when he heard Fuji continued.

"We're also planning to visit, the coach's grave. Ryuuzaki-chan gave us the exact address."

It was just bomb after bomb. So the reason why there have been no contact lately was because the old woman was dead.

Momo leaned towards him to question him a more silent voice, which of course, was heard by everyone. "Your father didn't know anything about this?"

He looked straight ahead before answering, "I don't think so. And if they did know about it, they chose not to tell me."

Ryoma felt that it was a blessing in disguise for him to decide not to talk with her yesterday. He doubted she would be as forthcoming.

Hearing from Fuji-senpai's Rated T version didn't diminish the impact it had on everyone,especially him. Slowly, he felt the anger creeping in again.

* * *

What did the gay professor just say? Or was he just hearing things.

He noticed her asked something in a soft voice. Since he's on the farther side of the room, he couldn't hear their conversation very well.

But then the gayfessor exclaimed, "Hai! You'll be working together for the remainder of the term!" the girl's face looks like she's going to faint but she quickly hid it. Then with a small bow, she headed towards the seats. _Wait, is that towards my direction?_

She stopped right in front of him, placed the things on her desk and settled. Why was she in front of him? Why was he spacing out when important things were happening?

Tsk.

He was about to say something when the professor made a motion to get their attention. Twirling on top of the platform and finishing on what he considers as his 'beauty queen pose', he started giving out instructions for the midterm project.

"You might've heard from your senpais that midterms means glorious back to back projects that you're surely going to look forward to!" Cue groans.

"Tut tut tut, everyone hush or you want me to make it three?"

As the class fell silent, the deranged teacher continued, "Your fabulous professor, which is I, thought of the best projects for you."

"First, Report on the Effects of Behavior Towards Decision-Making. This is to be done with your partner which means you have to research your partners, uh... _properly_ " the gayfessor winked.

Now why that didn't it sound right?

"Second..." he twirled and posed again towards the other end of the platform. "...Making a Sale Through Market Psychology! This is in collaboration with the university's charity institution."

One student raised his hand. "Yes handsome?" Ryoma could swear he saw the student cringe.

"Professor, uhm... How does the charity relate to making sales?"

"Oh that, my dear one is because your clients are from the charity institutions. To be specific, you're going to work with kids. One kid for each partners to work on. You need to get to know them and feel them, I mean feel their needs and thoughts to make products that'll sell! _Comprende_?"

The student nodded. "Now any other questions?" Nobody raised their hands.

"Good now make plans with you partners. The first project is due in two weeks and the second one during midterms. You will introduce your product and business plan in business proposition form. It will serve as your midterms exam. That's four weeks from now which is plenty of time. _Ciao_!"

Ryoma never really paid attention to the teacher's babbling. But this time, he didn't have a choice. His classmates automatically turned towards their partners to plan.

Right, partner. Did he have one? Last time, he didn't. Just then, the girl in front of him swiveled around to face him.

"So, how do you want to do this?" she started.

"Huh?"

"You weren't paying attention right? I'm your partner so we need to do this whether you like it or not. You can tell me what you want and I'll do the rest."

"Wait, hold up Ryu- Hyun- ahh..."

"Just call me the way you used to Echizen-san" Hyun Jung volunteered. The boy was struggling. It seems as if their positions were reversed and he's the one stuttering now.

Ryoma exhaled. It shouldn't be this way. This girl's impact on him was way more than what he imagined. He wasn't sure whether he liked this new Sakuno or not. But he sure didn't like being addressed with _san_ or with his last name.

"You're right, I didn't get the part when the professor assigned me a partner. But this is a group project. I don't know what it means for you but for me, it means we need to work together... _Sakuno._ "

Surprise was evident on her face. Never did he address her that way. She looked at him squarely. The familiar gold of his eyes that showed a hint of teasing and mischief brought back memories of the past both good and bad. She had to look away.

"Have it your way then, Echizen-san."

"Echizen-san's my father. And I don't look that old. Call me Ryoma, no need to be so formal, we're partners after all."

Ryoma and his foreign upbringing has brought on this confidence. That's what he believes the reason for his sudden urge to teasing her. But within that small part of him, he just wanted to see that pout she had when he teases her just like before and that open smile right after. Then he would know that everything's alright.

But things are different now.

She cleared her throat. "Well then...Ryoma, how do you want to proceed?" She needs to keep her business face on. But being around him, the task seemed to be really difficult. Preparing herself for this day was way different. All the simulation she did were useless.

His face suddenly became serious. That's when she knew that they must've told him. "Well, let's start with...how you've been these past four years." Ryoma looked straight to her eyes when he said it. "And don't just say 'I'm fine' because I can't make a report from that" he smirked.

He smirked! The nerve of him. She'd never forgotten that expression. Seeing it again, she realized just how much she missed it. Just like how much she missed the boy behind that cockiness. _This is bad._ She was supposed to forget it and forget everything Echizen Ryoma entails.

"Also what are you up to today Sakuno? Yep, that's a good question, don't you think?"

She nodded. Echizen Ryoma, in the four years she hadn't been around, he's become really talkative. She allowed a small smile. It's a good thing that Ryoma is opening up to people. He might even have more friends, then had a girlfriend or two perhaps. Somehow, she felt a small pang just thinking about it. _This is really bad._

"If it were several years ago, I could've easily made a report about how you will decide based on your behavior." She looked at Ryoma confusingly. The boy was now looking towards the window.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno-" he started, "-her hair is really too long, knees too straight, hips too wobbly..." She knew it. Tsk. He's making fun of her again. "...too gentle, too kind, too good of a cook, too...warm." he was now looking at her.

 _A-re? What did he say?_

"I know you too well in the past so this project could've been easy. But I can't say the same thing now, so..." he leaned towards her while placing his head on his palms as a lazy grin slowly formed, "...so you'd have to forgive me for being in your life again, ne Sakuno?" There was a tinge of bitterness there. Sakuno wasn't sure if it was intentional or not.

But the proximity made it even harder for her to battle the heat on her face.

In the end, they decided to continue their 'research' at Crimson Lei, the day after tomorrow when they're both free. It seemed that Ryoma is very adamant in getting to know her.

* * *

Sakuno have never been this mentally drained in her entire lifetime. When did first day classes became too demanding. Oh right, first day classes before didn't have a too-determined Echizen Ryoma.

She's been attending Business Ad classes in between her regular high school classes before. Leave it to the family to keep her busy. She already have units for some of the course's basics. So her schedule is freer compared to regular students. This way, she can still focus on managing the bar.

The moment she entered her office, her phone rang. "Yeobeoseo? Hyun Jae-Oppa..."

The voice on the other end sounded as if he was a kid who just ate five tablespoons of sugar.

"I'm fine. Is everything alright there? How's everyone?"

"Everyone's fine Jung~a but don't you miss your _favoritest_ brother?" For a genius their second eldest is not really fond of more eloquent words.

"Of course I miss you."

"Really? There are no guys trying to get your attention there right?"

 _There's one and he didn't even have to do anything to get my attention._

"Of course not, my focus is on the business and classes."

"Hmmp I really don't understand why you need to leave the house, you can just manage the bars here. And you're only eighteen, you shouldn't be exposed to that kind of work! You'll be exposed to perverts there. I might have to convince Abeoji to let me stay there with you and protect you."

Here we go again.

Sakuno rolled her eyes. "Jung~a, you didn't just roll your eyes, did you?"

She held back a chuckle. This brother of hers really know her too well. "What? Of course not Oppa." She needs to end this now, otherwise she would be forced to listen to her brother's plans on how to obliterate men and boys within a ten mile radius of her.

"Oppa, tell Abeoji to always eat healthy and don't forget to take his meds. I'm fine here and everything's working great. Tell Kang and Min-Oppa that I miss them both as well. I really have to go..."

"Wait Jung~a. Ya! Park Hyun Ju-"

"I miss you! Bye Oppa" she immediately tapped the end button. Now she's even more drained.

* * *

A knock on the door halted Sakuno from paperwork. Joo Hoon peered from the slightly opened door. "Jung~a, Miss Osakada is he-"

Joo Hoon and the door flew towards the side when a too excited and too pink Tomoka entered the office. She bounced towards her and glomped her with a hug.

"Sakunoooooo!"

"Oppa, you can leave us. It's fine."

From his fallen position, Joo Hoon asked "You need tea?"

"No, thank you."

"Well, I'll just be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Having Tomoka around was stressful but at the same time, the change of pace she brings is relaxing in a weird type of way.

"Hey Sakuno, let's go shopping." Tomoka put on her puppy dog eyes and most pleading look.

She looked at her paperwork which was halfway done. "Oh, you still have a lot of work?" Tomoka immediately looked disheartened. If she wasn't so sure Tomoka was human, she wouldn't be surprised if she found out her bestfriend has a remote to change her expressions.

"This is actually paperwork, for the day after tomorrow." She liked to get in as much work as she can. Plus, staring at documents makes it easier to forget a certain person with the piercing gold stare.

Tomoka's eyes widened. "Well, then you have to relax from time to time. Since you have all this...money now, let's _de-stress_. While you're at it, buy me some will you?" She put on her cutesy face and batted her eyelashes for effect.

Sakuno shook her head and smiled a little. Tomoka will always be Tomoka.

* * *

Two hours and two dozen shopping bags later, they were sitting in a cafe. Tomoka is currently munching on her red velvet. So much has changed in the four years that she's never been to Japan. Not that she remembered much anyway. All she remembers is always getting lost and getting into trouble.

"I really need to stop this habit of mine" sighed Tomoka as she spared a glance at their shopping bag occupying the vacant seats of the table. She then pouted as if she just lost a battle with herself. "But, those clothes and those shoes were practically begging me, don't you think?"

"I suggest you just lock yourself, to avoid temptation" she volunteered a solution.

"You know I can't do that, this is my way of -"

"Destressing, I know." She was never a fan of shopping. But belonging to a prestigious household has requirements, one of it is good clothes and the other, the eye for it. It's a skill she needs to develop. Having someone to talk to while doing it made the activity bearable, enjoyable even.

"I would need to have a good diet plan for my wallet...again."

"You can work for the club" she suggested.

"Look Sakuno, I know that you're establishment's really classy and all but when you offer it like _that,_ it kinda sounds weird."

Sakuno couldn't help but smile. Hey, her conscience was clean but it was her friend messing it up and putting meaning to her words where it shouldn't be.

Smiling, she continued, "Do you want it or not."

Tomoka was openly chuckling by this time. "So, what do I need to do."

"We just need an extra hand that's all. Your main job is to be my assistant but you can also handle affairs like helping out on the resto, I do that most of the time?"

"Why? Don't you have enough hired hands."

"Abeo-my father believes that you need to actually know your work to appreciate the things it has to offer. In a way, you're seeing a lot of things because of it."

Having an assistant with her could speed things up and she's really not good with directions which would not be a problem if she had her bestfriend with her.

Her brothers and father wanted her to have Young Bi around or a driver at least. She couldn't bother the younger boy when he's concentrating on his last year in high school. A driver is also out of the option. She could drive just fine.

"We can discuss the specifics later, if you want."

"Why are you so confident I'm going to accept?"

"Well...shouldn't I be confident?" she smiled. One of the things she knows is how to close deals and conduct business. There's no point in dilly-dallying.

Tomoka sighed then smiled. "I can't just say no to that offer can I?"

* * *

The perks of being super rich- you can buy anything you like in the blink of an eye. And that means _anything_. So Sakuno bought the abandoned ice skating rink she saw when she was shopping with Tomoka.

She also decided to keep the caretaker and have him employ another one so they could easily maintain the place. Just like that, she now has her very own ice skating haven.

Cold. Safe.

Once her blades sink in to freshly evened ice, her mind clears. There's nothing else but the cold and her body.

"Ojou-sama? What are you doing this late in- My god! Put on on a coat or something. You'll catch a cold!" the elderly caretaker exclaimed.

Sakuno just smiled. There is something about the man that finds really warm. It made her easily trust him. Though he didn't ask any questions, she knows he's quite curious.

"Just keeping the rust out of my blades Oji."

"I've seen a lot of skaters in my life, professional ones too, and I gotta say kid, you've got potential."

She couldn't help the blush creeping to her cheeks. And the cold is not helping at all. "You're too kind Oji."

"It's true!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say" she chuckled.

"Don't stay up to late okay. You know where I placed the keys right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"And Ojou, I'm telling you, go professional."

With a wave and the banging of the heavy metal door, the kindly man was gone.

Going professional? That might not be such a bad idea, but skating for her is a place of solace. It's not for fame or anything. It helps keep her mind calm so she can function.

It started when she was saved from the hell-hole. That time she knew she was safe, her hardcore facade melted. And memories from bad to worst came filtering in. The grief and guilt she was feeling from the death of her own grandmother only added to everything.

That's when she first found an ice rink. The cold helped her become numb. She would go there and sit for hours.

Then she tried skating. And it felt as if she was free from everything. From memories, pain...and nightmares.

It has become a habit of hers.

Taking a sharp turn on one of the corners, she headed towards the center surface with three turns.

 _Glide, slide, bend, sway and turn. Repeat and fly!_

Once she got hooked to it, she had come to accept that tennis will never be for her. Despite becoming athletic and despite her never-waning feelings for a certain tennis prodigy, she'll just stick to skating...for now.

* * *

"Echiz-Ryoma?" She thought she was just seeing things when she saw a lone figure in front of the building.

 _What was he doing here?_

The boy raised his head to reveal golden orbs under the baseball cap. Sakuno remembered how he would always have a cap and it triggered certain memories that's not exactly good for her system.

"What are you doing outside?" she voiced her question.

"Uh... I think no one's inside" he deadpanned.

Sakuno's eyes widened as she remembered. The Han brothers went back to Korea to facilitate supply shipping for the quarter. And since it's still too early there were no other employees yet.

"Oh. My bad, I forgot no one's going to be in today. Have you waited long?"

It was still scorching out and he must've waited for several hours. She completely forgot about their project.

"Doesn't matter. I'm used to the heat anyway."

He reasoned. But once they got inside, the boy hurriedly removed his cap and raked his hair towards the back. He then used the cap to fan himself.

She almost giggled.

"Hey, you got anything to drink?"

 _Hyun Jung, get a grip of yourself!_

"Aah yeah... What do you want? We pretty much have everything."

"How about...Ponta?" Figures.

They have their own supply of Japanese drinks but Ponta is still yet to be added to the list. Good for Ryoma, she had developed a liking for the drink. Scratch that. Joo Hoon always said it was an addiction. Opening her personal fridge and seeing the neatly arranged Ponta cans in all flavors, she couldn't argue that fact.

"Woah" Ryoma gazed from behind her, amazed. Yep. She's quite proud of her stash.

She handed him the grape flavored one and got strawberry for herself.

"So, how do you want to start? Should I ask questions or would you want to talk about stuff you like?" Ryoma's usually impassive face is now on thinking mode with his brows furrowed.

"This is pretty awkward for an interview. And I'm _starting_ with the setup for later." She moved to set up the bar first. She'll get to mopping and wiping later.

"Wait, don't you have employees for this?"

"We usually do these things. Besides, they would still have to help out later."

"Then, let me help."

She swiveled around to face Ryoma. Wait? When did he got this close? He was standing half a foot away from her. The prodigy cleared his throat and took a step back.

"Uhm, don't worry. I can manage."

"No really. It's faster, that way we can work on our project too."

She saw the logic in that. Slightly thinking and averting her gaze from the tall boy, she saw a security camera. Then a light bulb suddenly appeared in her mind.

"Hey, gayfessor said that presentations and projects should be as creative and as mind-uh-tempting as possible?"

Ryoma was standing by the bar counter, arms crossed. God of Gods, why are you punishing me. He could already be a model on the pose. No bad thoughts! Away!

"Yeah."

"I just thought of something." Sakuno ran upstairs towards her office. Ryoma confusingly followed.

When he got there, he immediately saw the desk plate with her name on it. Somehow, it reminded him of just how different she is already. She ran the stairs with ease to. His Sakuno would've easily tripped landing after landing.

When she turned around she was holding two professional cameras.

"And those are for?" he asked.

"Documentation. Also, would it be easier to show common behavior when you're recording it?" She handed him the other camera. "Take it with you. That way, you can easily record important things and give comments. And if we're doing the project together, then we can use both for different angles. What do you think?"

What did he think? The idea of having the camera around all the time is unnerving. His privacy would surely lessen. But he had to admit the the idea is not bad at all.

Ryoma thinks he's ready for an A+.

* * *

After deciding on the best angles for camera and setting it up, she decided to start working on cleaning the floors.

"What next?" she heard Ryoma say.

He was already hell bent on helping so they can finish earlier with the initial setup.

"Uh...then, you see those crates there?" she asked pointing towards the side of the bar counter, "those bottles are for display, you can arrange them however you want."

"How 'bout you?"

"I'm getting mops. After the floor, we're done. Then we can let others do the rest later."

"I'll help you get it."

"Really Ryoma, I'll be fine" she assured.

He passed by her leading the way towards what he think is the supply closet. She sighed, giving up.

When they both reached the door, Sakuno found it really difficult to open the door. She then remembered what Young Bi said about the door being jammed. They've had problems with it suddenly locking. She would have to call someone to fix it later.

Ryoma volunteered to open the door and only then did it give way.

She murmured, "Thanks."

Ryoma held the door opened while she entered.

"Take two mops." After four years, there's still that authoritative and demanding voice of his. Forcing him to not help her would be futile.

"Hai, hai." Looking around, she noticed that this placed needs a total makeover and some really good lighting. The dark and musk of the space is making her uncomfortable.

It's quite difficult to see in the area. Seeing the handle of the mop, she moved to pick it up. But her tug met some resistance so she tugged harder. She heard something clutter. All she knew afterwards was the faint voice of Ryoma followed by a hard pull.

The next thing she knew was the warm body against her back and the boy's heavy breathing. The chestnut-haired girl slowly opened her eyes to see a five-gallon paint bucket two feet away from her and the mop handle still locked with the handle of the bucket.

She then slowly raised her head towards her savior.

" -okay?"

He saw her blinked twice. Ryoma slowly turned her around to face him. Fearing that there might be something wrong, he moved his hand previously on her wrist towards her face while the other rested on her forearm. "Hey Sakuno...can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

The feel of his warm hand her face brought her back to earth as her eyes slowly widened. She slowly backed away from him and his warm touch. Ryoma seemed to have realized what he was doing, he slowly lowered his hand.

"Yeah...th-thanks."

Only then did he allowed himself to exhale heavily. "Jeez be careful next time."

"So-sorry, thanks a-again." Damn she's stuttering. Truthfully, she was really shocked and really scared for several seconds there. If Ryoma wasn't there and if he wouldn't think her crazy, she would've smacked herself over and over.

"Oi..."

From staring the ground, she raised her head towards Ryoma and the door. "Nani?"

"The...door won't open."

"Ahh, the door won't open" she repeated in a soft and slow voice. "Whaat?!" she heard a low chuckle followed by the clearing of throat.

She moved towards the door and tried the handle. _Shit._

Of all the times to be trapped, it has to be today. No one was outside. And of all the people to get trap with, it had to be this guy.

She was sure there was amusement in his eyes even if she's not seeing it. Now that the door is locked, everything is completely dark. Why did they chose a supply room that's located at the back of the bar where there's no light coming in.

 _After 15 minutes_

"Phone. You can call a staff to come here ear-"

"I left my phone in my bag outside."

"Then I'll call one of the senpais, they can force open the door from outside"

Now that's a brilliant idea.

Not.

"I locked the front door and the back door, they can't get in."

They both sighed.

 _After 45 minutes..._

Ryoma was sitting on the floor with his back and head leaning against the wall. Sakuno was also on the floor but she's leaning sideways towards the door.

From that angle and from the little light that Ryoma got from his phone, it seems like she was sleeping. In the end, they've decided to wait for her employees to arrive which was exactly two hours and 15 minutes from now.

Ryoma saw a little of Sakuno's face that wasn't covered with hair and her brows are furrowed very deeply. He almost flinched when he heard her voice.

"Oi", trying to see if she's awake.

"Hmmm.."

The grunts and what seemed to be a pained voice became louder now.

"Hey Sakuno..." he moved towards her slowly.

"No...no...p-please...no" Now he was really worried. Her knuckles are clenched tightly too.

* * *

 _Hate the dark._

 _The dark room where her step-uncle locked her after the third time she tried to escape them. He even chained both of he ankles for good measure._

 _When she saw the light again, it was the day she was given as payment. She thought that at least she'll constantly see the light._

 _Oh, how wrong she was._

 _Only 'tenured' ones were allowed to roam within the premises. They were still not allowed out. And new ones, like her, are kept in a dark room with no windows. If they go out from the room, it would be when they took a bath and when they get ready for the night._

 _"We've prepared something special for you tonight Sir" she heard one voice from outside her door._

 _The answer came from a snort, then a gruff voice followed. "Really?! Who is it?"_

 _"A Japanese virgin. Very high quality."_

 _Even though things were happening too fast, Sakuno still dreaded the creak of the door being opened. She couldn't forget the look of the pudgy man with one gold tooth in a red silk suit._

 _Nor could she forget the way he smiled, so full of malice. His eyes were bloodshot red and hairs were sticking out from his crooked pointy nose._

 _She will never forget how she was slapped too oblivion after she scratched his face when he attempted to remove her hanbok forcefully._

 _"So you like to play rough little girl?" That disgusting smile that didn't hide the drool almost coming out from his mouth._

 _He needed to be consistent with the play, the man said. So instead of the bed he tied her hands to one of the bed's legs with his tie._

 _She shouted and kicked just to keep him away from her._

 _"No! No! Stay a-away from me! Stop!"_

 _She couldn't forget the tears brought by fear that night. The sound of underwear fabric being torn and violent tongue disgustingly licking in forbidden places, were too much for her._

 _Nor could she forget the angry and frustrated tears right after._

 _She couldn't forget the feeling of wanting to die._

 _She could never forget that night and the nights right after._

 _Turning on the light would mean seeing monsters but turning it off is when the horrors really began. She could never bring herself to forget the nightmares the darkness gave her._

* * *

Ryoma caught one of her legs when it moved to kick him.

"What the-"

He immediately grasped her shoulders and shook her awake. "Sakuno! Hey!"

"No! Stay away!"

He wasn't fast enough to catch her hand as it lunged towards his throat. He hissed when she scratched her neck. From their current position, he was certain she was crying. Ryoma shook her again.

That's when her eyes flew open. Unfocused. There was fear and then anger, then emptiness.

Ryoma swept the strands of hair from her face and wiped her tears. Sakuno flinched.

"Hey, hey...it's me. Sakuno-" his hands cupped her face to make her eyes focus on him.

"-it's me."

"Ry-Ryoma..." her voice shaking as she looked at him questioningly, "Ry-Ryoma-kun...?"

That voice. That endearment. Ryoma still wasn't able to recover when Sakuno threw herself at him and cried openly. All he could do was hold her close.

He hoped he was giving her even a little bit of comfort. He wasn't sure what do at times like these. He was, after all, inexperienced in the department of socializing and comforting others.

But he did know that he wanted to keep as much contact as possible. If only to remind her that it was just a nightmare and that he was real.

Her wails turned to silent but steady sobs. He was now the one leaning against the door as Sakuno's side was against his chest and her head in his shoulders. Ryoma's hand was encircled protectively around her.

And for a good hour and a half, they didn't talk.

Ryoma wasn't sure what to say. But he was certain that the white hot feeling currently burning in his chest was anger. He was even thinking of bloody murder right now. Seeing Sakuno so broken was really different.

Sure, he's seen her cry so many times before. But she'd smile right after. This time, there was just silence.

"Hey Sakuno..." she didn't answer but he knows she's listening.

"I don't care if you don't tell me now...but...you _will_ tell me...one day." It was more of a vow to know the truth he made for himself.

"Tell you what?" she spoke slowly with her hoarse voice.

"Everything."

There was a long silence before she answered, "I-I don't think we need to go that far for grades."

Ryoma stared at her, aghast. Did she thought he was talking about the project right now?

Frustrated, he pinched the exposed skin on her arms."You know what I'm talking about."

More silence.

"Fuji-senpai told the team what you told them..." he felt her inhale and tensed.

"I, look, I know you said that the old Sakuno would never come back... But-but if there's a chance that she does-"

"She won't."

"just-if there's still a small part of her inside, can you please tell her that..that if I hurt her in the past...that I'm sorry, really. And, I'm not saying this because of any other reason except... except I didn't had the chance to, four years ago."

 _Ah fuck_. He's really not used to this.

He knew he was an arrogant jerk. In his immature mind he thinks he's just being confident because he has skill. But that Osakada girl was right. It didn't give him the leverage to be insensitive about others.

Sakuno slowly lifted her head and looked at Ryoma. He unwrapped his other hand and slowly brushed back the strands that somehow made it back to her face. He felt Sakuno exhale, then she went back to her previous position.

"Hmm." The girl answered.

Thirty minutes to go, they would be coming to open the door for them. She felt her eyelids droop lower. Sleep is now coming after being exhausted from crying. But this time, it's different. She knew she was safe.

Sakuno didn't know if she was dreaming or not but she somehow felt breathing against her head followed by a soft kiss on her temple. Ah, it must be a good dream.

* * *

It was almost opening time when they got out. But she didn't had the time to wonder about the happenings since they need to hurriedly finish preparing.

Ryoma apparently had a knack for arranging things. Even the wait staff were impressed with the way he arranged the bottles. He used clearer bottles on areas where the light is to create an even more colorful effect that highlights the bar.

"Echizen-san you're really good at this" one of the bartenders exclaimed while admiring his handiwork.

Another agreed, "We should do it this way from now on."

"But Echizen-san what happened to your neck?"

"It's nothing", he smirked. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the girl giving instructions to some of the staff. A warm feeling then enveloped his heart.

As of now, Sakuno already have a long list of things in her bar that needed immediate attention. But the one thing that seemed to really demand it right now is currently staring at her- Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

 **SangMii: I was drained right after this. I really didn't expect this story to take a really dark turn like this. Yeah, I know I'm crazy. I should know since I'm the one writing it. But I swear in the name of my non-existent son with G-Dragon that I'm merely a messenger.**

 **Shutting up now.**


	4. Mauvine Hyacinth

**Author's Notes:** Hontouni Gomen! I was really busy with work these days that it took me so long to update. And I also had to move places. So everything's a little bit busy around here. I've gotten around to finishing this because I've managed to somehow settle to the new place. This is my moving gift to you guys!

* * *

 **Mauvine Hyacinth** **  
**

"Oi Echizen, we're going ahead!"

Ryoma only allowed a small nod to respond to his overly noisy senpai. He's been concentrating on hitting a particular spot in the wall.

 _Must concentrate. Tennis. Relax._

"Ochibi~nya, are you sure you're not coming? This new place has the meanest strawberry cake!"

His grip on the racket suddenly became too forced that he hit the ball with the wrong angle, making it bounce directly towards his face.

If he didn't have cat-like reflexes, he would've had a really good facial accessory in the shape of a tennis ball.

On his side, he heard his senpais chuckling. "Ochibi missed a ball! Ochibi missed a ball!" Eiji repeated the chant on a sing-sung voice.

 _Dammit. Tsk._

His captain who have been keeping silent for the whole time suddenly piped up. "Echizen, you let your guard down. Don't lose focus."

Why was the captain with the idiot bunch anyway. He spared a glance and saw the reason.

"Maa, maa... Surely Echizen has a reason for missing, ne Echizen?" asked the smiling tensai.

Why oh why did one missed ball suddenly became an issue. It's not like he's in a match where he usually delivers when it mattered—NO! This is not a mindset of a professional. Even at practice, he should still be at his best.

But even so, 'strawberry' is not a word he wanted to hear as of the moment. It reminds of warm things and it wouldn't take long before those warm things become hot things. He really didn't want to go in that direction, again.

But the smell of her hair was heavenly, strawberry hea- no! He shook his head furiously to get the image out of his system.

Somehow, he was certain that none of them knew of his current predicament, and he's intent on keeping it that way. It's just that they really love to tease.

"Minna, you shouldn't tease Echizen so much. C'mon, let's go." Ryoma shot the mother hen a somewhat grateful look.

Relieved, he was about to get back to his practice when-

"Strawberry shortcake! Strawberry pies! Strawberry muffins! Strawberry paradise! La la la...Momo, where are we going?"

"Strawberry paradise!"

Ugh.

* * *

"Who was it?!" Joo Hoon bellowed as he slammed the kitchen door open with a force enough to wake the entire Shibuyan nocturnal populace.

"Who was who Chef?" his _sous_ chef and right hand man in the kitchen answered nonchalantly as he continued to prepare ingredients to be used for later.

Looking around Joo Hoon could already see kitchen hands cowering behind something except for his assistant who have long been immune to his temper tantrums and exaggeratedly dramatic outbursts.

"Who was the idiot who thought it was okay to send the manager out to shop for ingredients? And on her own at that?!"

All eyes went to the sous chef as he stopped chopping the citronella with the knife suspended in mid-cut. Their eyes then traveled towards his very visible and highly audible gulp.

"You!" Joo Hoon moved forward to grab the collar of his assistant sous chef.

"Wh- I- didn't do anything wrong... I think?" everyone sweat dropped.

The head chef released his collar with a push and decided to move towards the knife holders.

"Nothing wrong? We left for several days and you're already passing your responsibilities to someone who's position is way higher than you?" The sound of sharpening of knives was very dreadful indeed.

The sous chef immediately got on his knees and hopefully talk the deranged man out of his murderous plans.

"The Lady was very persuasive." Honestly, it was more of she was threatening him with her gentle smile. Although he was certain that it was unintentional and very chicken of him to get threatened, she just easily gives off that kind of aura.

At that time, he really thought there was nothing scarier than her. Looking at Joo Hoon now, he realized how wrong he was. The head chef also chose that time to stare at him menacingly.

"A-a-and she also sa-said she already texted her bodyguard."

As if on cue, Young Bi chose that time to walk in the kitchen with a box of ingredients in his arms.

"Young Bi~ya... What is this I'm hearing? Did Hyun Jung informed you she was going out?" he asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Hmmm... She told me not to disturb you. And that if I follow her, she wouldn't buy me a cat. Don't worry, the Lady knows where she's going and we have GPS. "

A nerve formed at his forehead listening to his little brother. Really? A cat? The others would never understand his worry. Hyun Jung has a non-existent sense of direction. And if she gets in trouble, the bosses would have their heads.

Raising the butcher knife he said, "Give her a call. And pray that nothing happens to her or your cat won't reach your arms alive."

* * *

She was certain that the car park was just right around the corner. But somehow, the structure is different from the way she remembered it. It was a car park, she even asked for directions to make sure.

"I just need to find the exit to the lower levels, my car is in Basement 2. Mou~ why is there no exit."

She spotted a security staff. Asking another person would make the search faster. "Anou~ excuse me, but can you please tell me how to get to basement 2, the car park, please?"

The security guard looked surprised. "Unfortunately this is the west area parking, the basement car parks are on the north Miss."

"Eh?!"

If she was just suspecting that she took the wrong turn earlier, now she was certain of it. Sakuno was surprise when someone took her cart of groceries from her.

"He-hey! -" White baseball cap. No it can't be.

When the boy glanced sideways, she became certain of who it is. "North car park's this way. C'mon."

Wait. What was he doing here? And why is he pushing the cart. The tennis prodigy was already walking ahead so she bowed to thank the security personnel who seemed really amused by the happenings.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma only shrugged his shoulders and she noticed he was carrying his tennis gear and several bags she didn't remember purchasing are already added to the cart. Her eye caught sight of the camera.

"Ah, the camera..."

"You were the one who said to always bring it. I don't have anything to do anyway."

She nodded in understanding. Ryoma was here with her. Was it just her feeling awkward? Seems to be. The boy seemed to act the same way. The last time they were alone, she was being hugged. She remembered his warmth and she can't help feeling the blush coming up.

The moment she came to realize the effect he still has on her, she knew she was done for. But unlike before, she wouldn't disillusion herself anymore. She realized that having his friendship is good enough. Tomoka made her realize that having the same connections as before is never a bad thing.

They have been walking for some time now. Goodness, this is how far she was lost already. Sakuno smiled sheepishly in her mind. The silence is somewhat comfortable, but she wanted to hear his voice. She needs to say something.

"Where's yours?"

"Eh?" Ryoma pointed towards the camera slung on his shoulders. "Oh." She immediately took out the camera from her bag.

"Why don't you document you getting lost...again?"

She felt as if a huge concrete brick was dropped on her.

He's never going to let it go is he? Sakuno just pouted in response and she saw him smirk.

* * *

They finally reached her Saab 9-5 Aero and Sakuno breathed a sigh of relief. Ryoma subtly admired her car in a form of a silent whistle. He may know little but he surely knows this brand is not purchased so easily, especially in Japan where thousands of cars are manufactured on a daily basis.

The boy helped her stow away her purchases on the trunk and in the backseat. Her brow rose when Ryoma turned towards the driver's seat and opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you notice that you've been asking the same question?"

"I might have been- just answer it." she huffed frustratedly.

He paused for a while and silently tap his fingers on the car roof. "How did you get here?"

 _Without getting lost?_ Something he didn't dared to add but she got the meaning anyways.

"GPS."

"Eh, but I highly doubt that GPS would help you get home. I'm taking you."

He wasn't asking for permission, nor was he indicating she could argue. But being alone in the car with the boy is asking too much for her heart. Besides, she is a capable woman. She can just sue the GPS and car manufacturing company if it doesn't work the way it's supposed to.

"You don't ha-"

"Sakuno-" Ugh. He was so unfair.

"-get in." And how can she argue when he was using her name like that.

Shibuya was a 25-minute drive from the supermarket. It was good to shop there since their products are good. Since Ryoma's going to be with her, this can be a good opportunity to do their project.

With certain questions in mind, she placed the camera to video mode and raised it towards the handsome driver's face.

"Were you shopping?" Ryoma glanced sideways and nodded.

He had this half-amused half-questioning face on but he didn't voice his thoughts. So Sakuno thought it would be good to continue.

"For your Mom?"

"Nah, for me. I'm living alone."

"Oh, where's your cousin, isn't she with you?"

"I really don't know where she is at the moment." Sakuno gave him an alarmed look. "She's working for some international goodwill organization, so she doesn't really stay in one place. My parents are staying in the US."

"Do you still live in the temple?"

Ryoma shook his head. "That's too big of a place for me. And it's too far to walk from the university, taking the train is too troublesome..."

She smiled a little. "That's a lot of too's"

Silence.

"What about the tennis gear?"

"Their tennis machine is the latest version." Referring to the mall. " And they have good facilities."

Five minutes to Crimson Lei. Just one turn to go and they would be there. She also got pretty good material.

"The nightmares..." Ryoma uttered in an almost incomprehensible tone.

"Hmmm?"

The light blinked red. He turned to face her. "Are you..still having nightmares?"

She didn't know how to react to that. But his eyes beneath the cap betrayed his concern. It somewhat felt painful, yet it was comforting to know that he cared for her. Sakuno concluded that she would never doubt it.

Shaking her head, he faced him and smiled.

"That's good" he breathed. "If- if it comes back and you need someone to talk to, you know my number."

She wouldn't tell him but it was his warmth. Remembering how he held her that time chased every demon lingering in her mind during her sleep.

"Hai hai, Sensei" she jokingly answered earning her an irritated glance from the boy.

* * *

For starters, it was good that Sakuno's not a stuttering mess anymore. But if she ever stutters, it would really be so cute. Just like how she was back then. Spending just a little time with her was something he didn't expect he would enjoy that much. And slowly he felt as if the walls around her are thinning out. From running laps around the courts, he saw a glimpsed of something chestnut. The girl's already here and holding up her camera. He stopped running and walked towards Sakuno.

"I thought you'd get lost."

She stuck out her tongue which made his eyes widened a little. _Definitely not_ what old Sakuno would do, but _definitely_ very cute. He smirked.

"I'm warning you, once you become pro and get famous, I would definitely sell all your videos and pictures. I could probably fill an entire magazine with your inside scoop. And I'll be rich."

Still smirking, he answered, "You mean richer."

"Right."

Ryoma helped her setup his camera on the right angles in the court. And she just stayed in the sidelines while he put in some practice. They both agreed to meet during his morning practice when everyone was still not there so she could get better shots at his play.

It was a good thing he asked her before they arrived at the bar the other day. With her bodyguard trying to kill him with a stare, it became harder to talk to Sakuno. It wasn't that he was showing off. No. He is always the type of person to give his hundred percent even in practice. So he decided to show the new technique he was experimenting.

His heart soared when he heard the familiar gasp. "Whoa! What was that?"

Ryoma caught the ball in his hand. Feeling a little smug, he walked towards the now standing Sakuno. "That- is a secret."

When he looked at her closely, he saw the very familiar look of awe and wonder. Something he was so used to before that he chose to ignore it. Something he never thought he would see again. He categorized her fascination with his tennis as something normal. After all, he had experienced admiration in different forms even when he was younger. But the moment she left, he knew why his stare would always stray towards the stands where she usually stood.

Her eyes are far different. Sure, there was awe and admiration. But it also held pride and warmth.

"You're tennis is really beautiful" she commented as she offered him a bottled water and a towel.

It was not patronizing, nor was it sarcastic. It held deep sincerity- something he rarely experiences these days.

"Thanks."

Seeing that beauty reflected in her eyes made him really grateful for tennis too.

"What time do the senpais arrive?"

"Some in ten minutes."

She would have to hurry with the interview since she didn't want to be a bother to their practice.

"Why do you go here earlier than others? Wouldn't it be better to have someone to practice with?"

They were out of the court now and are currently sitting on the bench. Ryoma raised his head and inclined his back towards the backrest. "I do that sometimes. But because schedules are not the same, I would need my own routine. If not, my practices would be affected. But there are times when some of them would come early."

There is something bothering her for a while now.

"Ryoma?" she turned her head slightly to look at the boy who's covering his face with his cap.

A few seconds he grunted, signaling he was awake.

"Why didn't you go pro?" His life was pretty much set right after he graduated. Even when they were still in junior high, he was already scouted by teams both in the local and international scene. Surely, there were offers he rejected just to go to college.

Sakuno heard him sigh. "I-I mean, playing and being number one has always been your dream."

"You're right, all I had was tennis. But...it's not like I can keep on playing it forever. No matter how much I like it, I would have to stop later. And during that time, winning didn't felt as good as it did in the past."

She felt a tinge of sadness when the boy said that.

"I'd need something to fall back on, something more stable. Besides, going pro during that time, didn't felt right at all."

Somehow, Sakuno felt even more confused by Ryoma's reasons. But it must be something only the boy can understand. It would be rude to continue prying.

"Th-Then, how about now? How do you feel about it?"

She just wants to make sure that he is not regretting his decision. Because if he is, it would really make her sad.

Taking his hat off, he answered. "I...don't really know."

Sakuno sighed and lowered her head. "But I can say for sure that studying in this university is something I would never regret."

Her eyes widened. When she looked back at Ryoma, the boy was now looking at her, smiling.

Not smirking but smiling. Then she felt her own lips tugging upward into a smile.

* * *

The usual hustle and bustle of the entire place is something Tomoka is slowly getting used to. She had been working for a week as Sakuno's all-around assistant and adjusting is not pretty hard since everyone is accommodating, save for a certain senior high-schooler who's yet to be introduced to the different facial expressions a human being could make.

 _Well, at least Young Bi is handsome._

There were no problems at all-

"CAAAAN YOU FEEEEL THE LOVE TONIIIIIGHT~~!" Well, almost no problems at all...

Turning a little bit, she tried to catch her bestfriend and boss' attention. "Is your head chef always like that?" Her bestfriend only smiled which seems to be telling her that she has no choice but to get used to it or endure.

"Konnichiwa~~." Somehow, Tomoka finds the voice familiar.

"Hey, Echizen-san! Came to help again today?" one of the staff commented.

Echizen? She peeked from the corner to see who it was. She froze. What is the Echizen Ryoma doing in Crimson Lei. This is bad. And what is her good-for-nothing boyfriend doing with him?

"Tomoka!" Horio was the first one to spot her.

She marched towards the pair. "What are you doing here?" With the tone of her voice, it can easily be translated to ' _Leave this place now.'_

"Oh Ryoma-kun, back again today I see?" the head chef greeted the newcomer.

"Good afternoon, is Sakuno still busy?"

Hold up! What is with this all too familiar talk. And when was Sakuno, just Sakuno to this guy? Seeing Ryoma up close again roused the overprotectiveness she had for her bestfriend. But what is she hearing now? It seems like they have been seeing each other for some time now.

"Echizen..." she greeted the guest.

"Osakada" he replied.

"Satoshi-" Tomoka's glare immediately went to her boyfriend.

"Ryoma?" it was Sakuno's sweet voice from behind her that stopped her train of thoughts.

Why are they on first name basis now. Where was all business Sakuno. Did she miss anything? What the fuck is happening?!

"You're early Ryoma." Sakuno was certain she heard a crackle of electricity from Tomoka's stare.

"Horio wanted to come here early." The manager's eyes move towards Horio who was clearly flabbergasted with Ryoma's answer. She couldn't help but smile.

"Need a hand?"

Sakuno shook her head. "We'll be finishing up soon. You guys can sit down if you want."

Tomoka watched as Horio sat and Ryoma moved towards the back where the storage is located. When he emerged, he was already holding two cans of Pontas. Great. Of course he knows about Sakuno's personal stock.

Horio was holding out his hand towards Ryoma to accept the Ponta only for the boy to pass by him and directly go towards Sakuno to hand the other can. She could not believe the scene unfolding in her eyes.

"Sakuno..." she motioned for the chestnut-haired girl, "can I talk to you for a second?"

She dragged the confused brunette towards one corner where they are out of earshot from everyone.

"Two questions. What is he doing here and what are you doing?" she cannot hide the agitation on her voice anymore. They were talking about the guy who unknowingly hurt her bestfriend.

"Tomo-chan, we're doing a project. He's my partner for Psychology. And what do you mean by what am I doing?

"How did you become too friendly with the guy?! And you're classmates?! Why is this the first time I'm hearing this?"

"Uh-well, we've both been busy and it just didn't occur to me."

"What if you fall in love with the guy again Sakuno?" Oops. Too late. "What are you going to do if he's being a jerk again?"

"Tomo-chan, it's unfair for us to blame Ryoma for what happened in the past."

"And why not?"

"Well, it wasn't his fault that _I_ fell in love. And really, I was the only one assuming that our friendship was something more. So it's my fault that I got hurt in the end. I was also the coward who runaway. He doesn't even know anything."

"We-well you got a point there. But still-"

"I'll be fine Tomo-chan, I know better now. And Ryoma's really a good friend. He's been a lot of helped." she smiled hoping to convince her bestfriend .

"If you say so. But Sakuno, just be careful okay?"

"I'm no longer naive and innocent little Sakuno, don't worry."

* * *

They went back to where the boys were waiting and Ryoma raised an inquisitive look at Tomoka's raised eyebrows and menacing stare. He quad the idea that this animosity has something to do with Sakuno otherwise she wouldn't be this much of a war freak. What he doesn't get is why.

The tennis star was certain she was ready to berate him.

"What are you even doing here idiot?" she asked to the one and only love of her life, as she directed her stare to him as well.

Ryoma sure is happy he isn't Horio. He had to hand it to the guy. Surviving when your girlfriend's like that is no easy task.

"Well seeing as Ryuuzaki has taken on someone as unskillful as you, I Satoshi-sama have decided to render my services as well" Horio stated with chest puffed out in a farce attempt of confidence.

"What? You monkey! Have you no shame?!"

Question: Are they really in a relationship? Ryoma saw a sweat drop forming on Sakuno's forehead. But somewhere along the two's bickering, she pinched the bridge of her nose as if trying to hold the frustrations at bay.

The menacing aura she's emitting is what made them stop cold.

"You two, I would really appreciate it if you take your affectionate banters elsewhere. My bar doesn't have the emotional dimensions to handle such complex acts. If not, I'm going to let Young Bi take care of you."

As if on cue, Young Bi came out from the kitchen carrying a bloody butcher's knife while looking as gloriously emotionless as always. Ryoma was glad he was able to whip out the camera at the last minute. Atta girl!

On the corner of the room, the pair stood cowering while holding each other. Seems like coming her during free times is fun as well. The tennis prodigy smirked.

* * *

Spending time with Ryoma and with the others was a privilege she never thought she could ever experience again. It was like connecting to a life she thought never existed before. With the things she went through, it was very easy to pass it off as something that only existed in her fantasies.

But it has also become often that she felt chills up her spine as if someone is always staring at her. She could never mistake that icy feeling. If they make their move, she won't hold back if it's to protect herself.

Being one of the girls, if not the only girl, that Ryoma allowed within several feet of him would surely gain attention. She had expected it. Despite the prince being a tad sociable compared to before, this still doesn't apply to the opposite sex. It seemed that she was always the exception, whether it was this life or the past.

She would be lying if she said that she didn't like the privilege. But this luxury is bound to have risks. Just like now. If looks could kill, she could've died a long time ago, when they were still junior high. But unlike before, she'll not just timidly take every accusation and every beating. If they thought she would take this lying down, they had another thing coming.

Violence is never something she revered in despite staying in such a household. And bullying is something she long abhorred. Even her brothers find it really difficult to tease her.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki. Came to watch practice again? Or waiting for Echizen?" a half croaked voice broke her out of her reverie.

She didn't know what to make of Horio's teasing. But she knows that she's lightly blushing. "Konnichiwa Horio-kun. Practice going okay?"

"Well, it isn't something as experienced as me couldn't handle" said Horio in an over-confident tone. She couldn't help but smile a little and nod in agreement. It was difficult to stop her mouth from running and offending the guy.

"Say Ryuuzaki, everything alright with you?"

"What do you mean Horio-kun?"

"Well, it's just something that started during our first days here but Echizen's fans can be pretty brutal. And Tomoka's quite worried as well."

She just smiled in response. Oh she knows all too well what jealous girls are highly capable of. She's gone through the same thing before one too many times.

Sakuno surveyed the members practicing while hordes of fangirls representing each fandom looked on with dazed eyes and drools. Unlike them, she stayed several paces back from the boundary of the courts. It gives her enough space to see them and it separates her from rabid girls who're several counts away from tearing the cyclone fence and trampling the members.

"Just tell me if anyone's bothering you, or if something's wrong."

"Will do Horio-kun" once again giving him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Tomoka is surely taking her time talking with her beloved. They were supposed to head to Crimson Lei together right after watching practice matches and taking some pictures of what seems to be daily routine for the tennis prince.

 _Only one week to submission huh._ Looking at her reflection on the mirror from the girl's bathroom near the courts, she shook her head when she remembered why she was forced to go to the restroom in the first place.

No matter what her best friend says, she is in love. No matter how much she bullies Horio, in the end it's her way of showing affection and that things are okay between them.

Love. She reviewed her standing with the tennis prodigy. It would be emotional suicide if she decided to assume things on her own again. What happened before was her fault. And running away only resulted to more conflict. So now she resolved that she would stay his friend, nothing more.

The reflection showed three girls coming in the bathroom. One stayed behind suspiciously, her body blocking the door. The other two consist of who seemed to be the leader and her big-boned goon.

It was easy to recognize the bigger one since she has several classes with her.

"Well, well, if it isn't new blood..." stated the blonde girl who seems to be the leader. From her reflection, it would seem she emptied the entire contents of her mascara on her eyes. "Being new blood s'fine and all, but slithering your way to the prince? Girl, you got guts!" Sakuno could hear nothing but sarcasm in her voice but she continued to wash her hands.

This seemed to piss off the leader because she felt herself being forced to face them while being pushed non-too-gently towards the sink. Chubby girl sure is strong. She might have a problem with handling this peacefully.

"Consider this a warning Chestnut-stay away from Ryoma-sama. If you don't, others scarier than me will come. And they're not very nice~~" she said in a sing-sung yet condescending voice.

Sakuno smirked which earned surprised and annoyed looks from the three.

"Eh. So you consider yourself scary? Which part exactly?"

"What did you say?!" said the big-boned girl while grabbing collar and almost raising her entirely. Dealing her by force will be troublesome but not impossible.

"Listen girlfriend, I like that look in your eyes. Had you not been gaining for OUR prince, we could've been friends. But since that's not the case bitch, go back to the sidelines were you belong and cheer your little ass of for Ryoma-sama"

"That's right! Don't get cocky just because he's paying you a little attention!"

"Eh~" the brunette blocking the door snickered. "What's the matter Chestnut? Scared?"

The hold on her collar is tightening. And she's getting royally pissed as well. With one sharp movement she delivered a sharp blow on the knees of her captor. The chubby girl doubled over while clutching her knees and the other two gaped at her in surprise.

Sakuno straightened her collar. "Scared? Sorry but I'm really not in the mood for jokes."

"First of all, I'm not a fan, I'm his friend. In case you don't know there's a difference between those words. And secondly, we're together all the time, because we're project partners. If you ever get in the way of an A+, you girls would wish you never knew this face" she stated cooly.

"Bitch!"

"Well, if you didn't put up a fight, then this wouldn't be fun." The blond girl pulled out a cutter. "Why don't we give that pretty hair of yours a makeover" she said while grinning evilly.

This is seriously getting out of hand. The other two were also shocked to see what their leader pulled out but were too scared to say anything. She would have to knock the girl out to avoid injuries. But that would mean explaining to a teacher, or worst the dean. It's not like Sakuno has a choice.

The blonde poised to take aim for her hair while the chubby one tried to regain her balance and help their leader.

BAAAAM!

The three of them turned towards the door where the lookout was kneeling several paces from Sakuno. Something knocked her out of the way from the door.

Seeing the familiar silhouette of the tennis uniform and the baseball cap, she immediately knew that instead of a something, it was a someone. And that someone clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You know Sakuno…" the newcomer started, "... for a _friend_ you really are a bad one. You made us wait for you for so long and ponytails here is already dying with worry." She glimpsed at a very worried and very pale Tomoka by the prince's side.

The tension was still clear in the atmosphere and from the raised cutter in the hand of one of his groupies. Ryoma's eyes narrowed on the sharp object.

"Leave." His voice took a very dangerous low.

"Demo Ryo-" Her voice was cut-off by the menacing glance the prodigy was sending. Even Sakuno felt chills up her spine. Never in her life had she seen Ryoma looked so cruel. Sure, he was cold and indifferent, but never cruel.

* * *

After the drama and tension, Sakuno had the urge to not show up in the club today and just bury herself in the cold. Ryoma who's walking several paces behind the two girls with Horio couldn't hide his worry. For his so-called fangirls to go this far. It's a good thing that Sakuno knows how to protect herself already. But he wished he could've been there sooner to protect her.

"Sakuno, daijobou?" She'd lost count of how many times Tomoka has asked her the question in the span of minutes.

"I'm fine." Here goes nothing. "But Tomo-chan can you take over preparations today? I'll be back before opening. There's just somewhere I need to be." Cold. I need the cold.

"Sure-sure but is it really okay for you to go alone?"

"I'll be fine. Wait, I'll call Young Bi to come get you—"

"No, no. Horio's taking me. Right Horio?" she asked in her usual threatening manner. Horio could only nod.

As the four of them reached the university gates, the couple separated from them to head towards Shibuya.

"Do you have your car?" She almost jumped when his voice was suddenly so close behind her.

"Uh no. I'll be taking the train today." When did he got so close. She was already dreaming of the cold so she wasn't able to sense him get closer. "Thanks for today Ryoma. See you tomorrow."

Ryoma became even more irritated and frustrated. It was his fangirls' fault she was even in danger. So why is she saying thank you. And it's not like he did anything. The moment he saw the sharp cutter pointing at her, all reason, and maybe even all his blood, left him. The only thing he wanted to do first was protect Sakuno. From then, he vowed that whenever he could, he would always protect her.

With that, he made a mental note to post something on the announcement board tomorrow.

Sakuno started walking so he followed her. She must've sensed him because when she turned around, her brows were knitted. _So cute._ It almost made him smile. She then threw her a questioning look.

"Just making sure you won't get lost."

Rolling her eyes, she answered "I've been there a couple of times. I'll be fine."

She continued walking only for him to follow. And the same thing happened again and again. She'll be getting a stiff neck and there's even a chance her pupil would never go back to its original form by the time they reach the rink.

"Okay! Okay fine! You can come with!" she huffed while the prodigy smirked in his mind.

* * *

 **Young Bi:** Where's my cat?

 **Me:** Must've shoved it in a box somewhere around here. Help me unpack, maybe we can find it.

 **Young Bi:** *petrified*

 **Me:** Young Bi- *gets polaroid camera and notepad, scribbles furiously*

 **Joo Hoon:** Yaaaah! My brother's not breathing anymore and you're just writing there.

 **Note Pad:** Detailed Account On Han Young Bi's Emotional Growth and Development _(a case study)  
_ Today: Date and Time Here  
"Subject Han Young Bi showed signs of emotional despondency after being told his cat was shoved in a boxed which still wasn't opened for three weeks now. Bad News: It is a negative feeling. Good News: He feels something! Halleluiah! (See attached photo for reference)"

 **Joo Hoon:** *Sweat drop*


End file.
